Ich vermisse dich
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Achtung, OoTP-Spoiler! Remus erinnert sich, vermisst einen wichtigen Menschen, trauert.


Disclaimer: Harry, Sirius, Ron, Hermine, Remus, Peter usw. gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!)   
  
ACHTUNG! OotP-Spoiler!   
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
ICH VERMISSE DICH  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Langsam ging er zu dem einzigen Platz an den er denken konnte. Es gab ja kein Grab zu dem er gehen und um ihn trauern konnte.   
  
Wenn jemand durch den Schleier fiel, dann blieb nichts übrig, dann verschwand er, auf ewig.  
  
Er erinnerte sich gut an diesen Tag, sie waren alle da gewesen, Harry, Hermine, Ron, Tonks, Moody und so viele mehr an die er sich jetzt nicht erinnern wollte. Der Einzige an den er denken wollte war Sirius. Er war der letzte seiner Freunde aus Hogwartszeiten gewesen, er hatte sie alle verloren - Lilly, James, Peter und nun auch noch Sirius. Jetzt war er der Letzte von ihnen der noch lebte, aber wollte er das überhaupt?  
  
Er konnte es auch Tage, Wochen später immer noch nicht begreifen. Den Verlust des wichtigsten Menschen seines Lebens. Nie mehr würde er das schelmische Grinsen von Sirius sehen, nie mehr würde er jemanden haben, der bei ihm war wenn er sich wieder in einen Wolf verwandelte, niemand war da, mit dem er sich an die Vergangenheit erinnern konnte.  
  
Er, Remus Lupin, der letzte der Rumtreiber, hatte nun den schwersten Job, er mußte stark sein, stark für Harry, der nun die letzte Verbindung zu seinen Eltern, seinen Paten, verloren hatte.  
  
Remus hatte Sirius einmal versprechen müssen, daß sollte ihm etwas zustoßen, daß er seinen Platz in Harrys Leben einnehmen würde. Aber das hatte er doch nur versprochen, damit Sirius ihn damit ihn Ruhe ließ und weil er sein Freund war, er hätte niemals gedacht, daß er sein Versprechen wahrmachen müßte.   
  
Niemals hätte er das gedacht und nun war es passiert.  
  
Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, der Schmerz den er in seinem Inneren fühlte schien unerträglich, er drohte ihn zu erdrücken.  
  
Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage an denen auch er lieber tot wäre, aber dann gab es doch noch etwas in seinem Leben was ihm Kraft gab. Das Versprechen, das er ihm einst gegeben hatte, ganz egal was auch kommen würde, er würde stark sein, dass hatte er ihm einen Tag vor seinem Tod geschworen. Es war so als hätte er geahnt was kommen würde, was der nächste Tag mit sich bringen würde.  
  
Manche Menschen hatten einen siebten Sinn, vielleicht hatte er gespürt dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.   
  
Remus konnte nur raten und auch wenn es so etwas gab, wenn es das gegeben hätte, dann wäre er nicht gegangen, dann wäre er noch bei ihm und Harry und den anderen, dann wäre er nicht tot und er würde sich mit ihm darauf freuen das Harry in zwei Jahren seine Schulzeit in Hogwarts beendet hatte, anstatt das er Tränen vergoss, weil er nicht mehr lebte.  
  
"WARUM? Warum hast du mir das angetan?" er richtete seinen Schrei an niemanden und jeden.  
  
Von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt fiel er auf die Knie.   
  
"Sirius, du fehlst mir. Ich hatte immer gedacht das die Rumtreiber ewig zusammenbleiben, aber . . . Ich dachte, wir würden alt und grau werden, unseren Enkelkindern erzählen was für Streiche wir den anderen während unserer Hogwartszeit gespielt haben, wie wir die Karte des Rumtreibers erschaffen haben. Ich habe gedacht, daß wir eines Tages zusammen den 25ten Hochzeitstag von Lilly und James feiern, dass wir alle sehen wie Harry seine Schulzeit beendet, er heiratet, Vater wird und nun,…, nun bleibt nur noch die Erinnerung an die berühmten Rumtreiber. Mehr ist nicht geblieben von Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone als die Erinnerung.  
  
Verdammt Sirius!   
  
Warum mußtest du das tun? Warum mußtest du mich allein lassen? Du hättest nicht gehen sollen, nicht versuchen sollen gegen Bellatrix zu kämpfen."   
  
Er wußte, daß Sirius das nie getan hätte, tatenlos rumsitzen während Harry in Gefahr war, daß war nicht Sirius.   
  
Sirius hatte damals, als er Harrys Pate geworden war geschworen, daß er alles tun würde um ihn zu beschützen, er würde selbst sein Leben geben und das hatte er ja nun getan.  
  
"Ich vermisse dich" flüsterte Remus.  
  
Es hatte begonnen zu regnen. Langsam mischten sich seine Tränen mit dem Regen.  
  
Es schien als weinte der Himmel mit ihm um Sirius Black.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
